Speed delay apparatus of the type to which the present invention relates usually include transport belts on which printed sheets, assemblies of sheets and the like, for example already prefolded newspapers, are driven at a speed which varies in cycles, so that, when the printed subject matter is received, the speed of the belts will be the same as the supply speed of the elements. During the travel along the transport path, the belts decelerate, thereby decelerating the printed subject matter as well so that, when the printed subject matter is delivered to a utilization apparatus, such as a second folding apparatus, it will be supplied thereto at a speed which is less than the receiving speed, and one which the utilization apparatus is capable of accomodating.
In my prior patent application U.S. Ser. No. 616,176, filed June 1, 1984, there is described a folding apparatus which is separated by belt sections which form a retardation line or retardation path. The change in speed of the belt section is obtained by rhythmically shifting deflection rollers in the rhythm of the cyclical deceleration, and subsequent acceleration, of the belt.
The shifting back-and-forth of the deflection rollers entails friction in guide rails and, further, the transport belts are subjected to additional wear.